Can you Heal me?
by Kathy0113
Summary: After Marco's family dies in a car accident. Marco is diagnosed with depression and sent to a mental hospital/asylum. It's up to Dr Kirschtien to help him in his recovery. JeanMarco fanfic modern AU
1. Introduction

Jean's P.O.V

Silence.

Nothing can be heard as I enter the cell. The patient in front of me stares at the wall. A smile plastered across his face, however I could see it was a mask. Unlike the other patients this one is different, there is a spark of emotion inside that's like an ember about to die, small ,weak, fragile...

Fragile.

That's the only way to describe this patient.

Quickly I look down at his file in my hands.

Marco Bott

Patient number: 178

Age: 16

Hair: brown/black

Eyes: brown

Diagnosis: Marco Bott (patient 178) appears to suffer from severe depression. Most likely caused by his whole family dying in a car accident.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Kirchitien and I will help you in your recovery for the next four months," I say breaking the silence.

My words echo off the walls of his empty cell.

He tries to hide it but I see his eyes flick up for a second. Maybe I just imagined it...

I'm surprised when he opens his mouth slightly and let's out a few almost inaudible words ,"You can't help me."

He said all that with a cold hard smile.

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. I knew right then there was no stopping me. Challenge accepted...

"I'll help you, no matter what. Even if it takes me five years! Hell even twenty years!",I let all the emotions out.

For a second his smile grew warmer and I thought the ember grew a little bit brighter...

Marco's POV

"Hello Marco, how are you today," asked Dr.Kirchstien. I didn't speak. I didn't flinch. I didn't blink. I did nothing to acknowledge his existence.

He had be visiting me for six days now. Each time he tries to start a conversation, and each time I stare at the wall. I haven't said a thing since, "You can't help me."

"So Marco, how old are you," Dr. Kirchitien asks.

Of course I know he already knows my age. What an idiot.

"I want to know why you are so secluded", he questions.

He moves to much more private topic. That I don't want to enter

"Marco, I'd like for you to tell me about your family", he says.

I study his face intensely trying to figure out his intentions. Dirty blonde hair frames his face.

I can tell he is nervous because he is sweating and shaking slightly. Regardless of his nervousness his gaze stays confident. Those brown eyes specked with gold stare at me as if I were an exotic animal and his brows stay furrowed.

Suddenly something in me snaps. Why would he care what happened to my family.

"Get out! Get out!", I scream

"Marco, I ..." He tries to defend himself.

"I said get out! Now!"

"Please."

"No!"

Finally he lowers his head in defeat and leaves my cell...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: wow what a short chappy.

review follow no


	2. Not as expected

Marco's POV

Why? Why? Why did he have to bring up my family? He obviously knew, he read my file. So why did he have to bring it up?

Flashback

"Marco!", My little sister said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh! Hey Maddie. What's up", I say.

"Mom wants you to go downstairs to go eat dinner", Maddie squeals.

I nod to her and she smiles. Her blue eyes shine and she runs out of my room, while her brown hair trails behind her.

Carefully I stand up from sitting on my bed. I start to walk down the stairs when about halfway a delicious aroma hits me like a brick wall.

Quickly I run to the dining room. My mom, dad, and sister sit around the table and on it was a homemade pizza.

"Mom you made my favorite", I exclaim.

"Well it's your birthday tomorrow and since we will be going to your grandparents for dinner tomorrow I decided to cook your favorite", my mom says.

"You're the best!"

"I know."

Sitting down quickly at the table, I shove pizza into my mouth. The pizza is bursting with flavor. The pepperoni is slightly spicy and the cheese is melted to perfection.

I look up at my family. My mom has long brown hair that reaches just below her waist and light brown, almost gold, eyes. She looks like a female version of me and even has freckles along her nose and cheekbones.

My father is a tall slender man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Though he looks intimidating if you really got to know him he'd be one of the nicest man you'd ever met.

"So we're leaving early tomorrow to go to your grandparents house",my mom says.

"Okay I'll set my alarm clock for six a.m.", I replied.

My family continues to talk. My parents talk about work and my sister yaps on and on about the painting she made at school. I add a comment here and there but mostly focus on my delicious pizza.

I get up and put my dish in the sink before making my way up the stairs.

When I enter my room I strip down to my boxers and crawl into bed.

Wow I'm exhausted, I think before closing my eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber...

one day later

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep...

"Ugh", I say as I reach up and hit the Dismiss button on my alarm clock.

I stand up from laying on my bed. I make my way to the bathroom. I take off my boxers and step into the shower.

I turn on the water and stand there letting it flow over my body. I slowly feel my body waking up. I grab soap and wash my body and hair.

I get out and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk over to the mirror and wipe the steam that has accumulated on it off. I grab my brush and run it through my hair.

Next I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly brush my teeth then put it away.

I walk back to my room.

I wonder what to wear...

I open my closet and decide on a casual white T-shirt and slightly worn out jeans.

The jeans were slightly baggy but the T-shirt fit nicely against my abs.

I ran downstairs and into the living room. Surprisingly my family was sitting there already. They were all ready to go to my grandparents house.

"Well are you ready?", Mom asked.

"Yah, just let me go get my phone", I answered.

"Okay, we'll be waiting in the car."

20 minutes later

"We'll be there in five minutes", my father says as he turns on the radio.

Soon we are all singing the virus to Jail House Rock:

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock

Everybody in the whole cell block.

Was dancin' to the jail house rock.

We were all laughing and everyone was smiling.

What happened next was a blur. First there was the sound of tires screeching then blackness...

a little bit later

What is going on? What is that noise?

"Doctor we need to get him on the stretcher", I heard a voice say.

Finally I opened my eyes but regretted it as soon as I saw what was going on.

There were police and ambulance everywhere and in the distance I saw my family's car. Only it was so bashed up it didn't even resemble a car anymore.

I look to my right and I saw two bodies with sheets over them getting carried into an ambulance.

I look to my left and saw parts of a human scattered across the road. It took me a second to realize it was my sister.

I could taste bile in my mouth. Then I learned over and continuously vomited on the road.

The next thing I remember is darkness...

end of flashback

Why? Why? Why? Why did he have to bring back those memories...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n wow what a chappy. That was a beast compared to my other chappy. Hope you like comment vote.


End file.
